Midnight Mechanic
by Angelhart79
Summary: However gloom his world had been, she had always been there to lift his spirits. When his future had seen hopeless she had given him the opportunity to move forward. She had given him a home, a leg, an arm and all of her heart. Whatever he had to offer, it would never be enough. (one shot)


**Midnight Mechanic**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Fullmetal Alchemist 鋼の錬金術師 ©2001 Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix – Viz Media – Studio Bones - Funanimation  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story is post manga/Brotherhood anime.

* * *

Edward had heard the creak of the door as it was being opened. The sound awakening him from his little nap. He had been away for almost two months visiting his brother in Xing and both of them wandering around in the ruins of Xerxes, gathering information. After he got home he had gotten his priorities straight. First: a good meal, the menu of Xing did not agree well with his stomach. Second: A shower. A long shower. And skillfully avoiding Winry's check-up of his automail and the scolding he would most definitely get, he had managed to sneak into his office to decipher the scribbling of his and Al's notes and make some sense out of it. However, the words were suddenly twirling and the room was spinning and soon enough his head had found a resting place on the stack of paper in front of him. One piece now clinging uncomfortable to his cheek as he raised his head.

He removed the note from his skin and stretched his back and turned his neck left and right to ease the muscles of the stiffness. Meanwhile, footsteps stopped behind him.

"I wasn't asleep," he mumbled as he felt Winry's breasts pressing against his back. "I was just looking at it a bit closer." He switched on the light, noticing the room had gotten dark. By the time he got to Resembool it had already been late in the afternoon. Now it was probably somewhere after midnight.

"Of course."

A glass was placed on his desk and he looked at the white substance suspiciously. "This is a joke, right?"

She smiled sweetly. "It's warm."

"That's even worse."

"People find it soothing when they're tired."

He turned his head and gave her a glare. "I want a divorce."

Winry leaned over his shoulder and placed her right hand on his head.

"Hey, don't flatten my antenna." He reached up and tried to pry her fingers of his scalp.

She giggled as she picked up one of his notes with her other hand. "At least half of it belongs to me now, mister alchemist. And besides, you're taller than me now, so."

"So?"

"Equivalent exchange." There was a big smile on her face as she placed the note back on top of the others.

He turned on the stool and took hold of her bangs, pulling on them slightly forcing her to lean in closer. "As I recall," he said grinning "You gave 90%" His eyes were drawn to her sweet lips, his memory recalling how they felt against his. The rosy pink parting slightly for her tongue as she moistened them in instinctive anticipation for what would happen within mere seconds.

But just as he was about to kiss her she said softly: "85%."

Her hands took hold of his face. Keeping him locked just inches away from hers. "I gave you 85%, not 90, alchemist. She pushed him back and released his face. "And you haven't let me check your automail, yet."

Edward chuckled. "So, you woke me up, because you want to play doctor?"

The blonde girl in front of him took a stance, her hands pressed against her sides. "I thought you weren't asleep."

"I-"

"Yeah, yeah, save your excuses." She walked to the door and stopped half way, her finger gesturing he should follow her. "Get your butt of that stool and follow me, Edward Elric. You have an appointment with your mechanic."

Ai… She used his full name.

Shoulders sagged, head low and staring at the floor and one metallic and one bare foot, he followed her like a man defeated. With each step, he could hear the sand crunching in between the radars and feel his automail protesting as he moved forward. Al had teased him about getting lucky when he would get home, because his wife would surely have missed him. But as Edward stared at the back of his lovely spouse he was certain that 'getting lucky' would mean if he would leave her workshop alive.

Winry held the door open for him and the moment it closed behind him he swallowed. She passed him and pointed to the bed.

"You know the drill."

He removed his shirt, watching it drop to the floor, suddenly realizing that it was unnecessary to take it off. Staring at his right human arm he laughed silently for his own stupidity. But it had become a habit over all these years. His right hand clenched to a fist and he rubbed over the knuckles with his left. It still felt weird feeling his own skin there. Unreal. The visible scar on his shoulder the only evidence of what had taken place so many years ago. Even as he stroked his fingers, it was different. The right arm still a bit thinner compared to his left. He still needed to build more muscle before it would be completely similar.

He flinched when something metallic came in to view. Winry stood before him, arms crossed, wrench in hand. "Pants." She gestured with a nod.

He wanted to make a joke about her wanting him to get naked, but by the look on her face he would suffer the bad timing. The moment his pants fell to the floor her judgmental gaze made him swallow again.

Why did his automail always look more worse when he was in her workshop? Like it was corroding on the walk towards it.

He stepped out of his pants, kicked them towards the corner and walked to the bed and hopped on it. To his surprise she dropped the wrench and before he could lie down her hands were on his chest.

"What did you do?"

He looked down and watched her fingers skimming over the huge gash on his left just above the nipple. He had forgotten all about it. It didn't even hurt anymore.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing!?" She looked at him sternly.

"Al had the brilliant idea to start digging. You know, see what we could find. We did find something, all right. One of those monster creatures had survived somehow in the desert all those years. Like in hibernation or something. And it woke up, because… well… we were digging and…" He stopped. The look on her face was as if she was about to burst into tears. He took hold of the hand that was still examining the wound and gently squeezed it. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore."

She took a deep breath and regained her composure quickly to his relief. He hated it to see her cry.

"That should have been stitched up." She walked to a box on one of the working tables and returned with a damp white cloth. "It's too late for that now."

He was just in time to place a hand in front of his mouth when she pressed the cloth against wound. It stung like hell. He muttered curse words behind his fingers as she removed the darker pieces of crust. The moment she was done it started bleeding a bit. She threw the cloth in a bin and returned with a bandage pad."

"I thought we weren't going to play doctor?" He asked as she stuck it to his chest.

She sighed. "I take it back. "

"What?"

"Your automails were never high maintenance. You are."

He snickered. "That's why I'm your favorite patient." And when she looked at him sharply, he added: "Wouldn't want you to be out of a job."

"Lie down."

He followed her instructions and made himself comfortable on the bed. "You know I married you for the discount, right?"

She laughed. He loved her laugh and he couldn't help but laugh himself. It was a nice distraction as she reached into his leg for the cord that connected his nerve system with his automail. The moment she unplugged it, his muscles tensed. It would be even worse when the connection would be remade. Like that painful feeling when the blood flow would return to a sleeping limb. Only like a hundred times worse. Like the touch of a thousand needles. Short but painful. Every. Single. Time.

He relaxed on the sheets as his eyes followed her movements. She had a standard procedure, one that had caused him some suffering during his puberty. Getting worse when he started to grow feelings for her. Her hands roaming over the edge of where the metal was attached to his skin. Although it had been attached to his body so many years ago, she was always examining the skin above it for infection and any other discomfort that was visible to a surgeon's eye. The soft touch of her finger pads as they skimmed over his inner thigh sending pleasant tingles up. It was like his nerves where more sensitive there and even more so when he was disconnected from his automail. He used to counter the effects by thinking about something unpleasant or reciting something from an alchemist book.

This time he had crossed his arms behind his head, shifted on the bed and widened his legs a bit, giving her better access and his body more room for certain swelling.

"Ed!"

"What?" He replied innocently. He turned his head trying to look focused onto something else in the room. Without seeing it he could picture her scolding face perfectly and it was almost impossible for him to not grin. He waited until that familiar sigh left her mouth until he turned his head back again.

He could care less about the muttering curses leaving that sweet mouth as she worked on him. It was entertaining and in a strange way so comforting. He was home again. He watched her face, slightly flushed from the summer heat and her efforts of getting the dessert sand out of the sensitive parts of her precious machinery.

"Oh Ed, you haven't even been oiling it properly."

She looked hurt and he immediately regretted it that he hadn't followed her maintenance instructions like he should have. But it would be silly to find excuses for it now, for it was simply who he was. Somewhat careless. Not always the best in following orders. And stubborn. And her instructions were always a list even longer than the periodic table. And maybe his mind couldn't remember all of it intentionally. Always forcing him to return to her.

Trying to lighten the grimmer mood still, he said with a careful smile: "I wouldn't want to give you nothing to do. You would be disappointed if I got home and there was nothing to repair or to improve."

She stopped and looked at him. Her eyes narrowing at him first before her features relaxed and she shook her head, before she returned her attention to his leg again. The smile on his face got bigger because he had noticed the corners of her mouth curling upward just before she averted her gaze. She had smiled.

He watched her as she cleaned the bolts and replaced parts that had suffered too much of the dessert's extreme conditions. She was beautiful. Her lower lip clenched between her teeth as she was in full concentration. Her eyes sparkling blue like a fresh spring. And he smirked when she wiped her brow with the back of her hand, smearing some grease across her face without her realizing it. The black smudge above her eyebrows making it seem she was scowling. Without her noticing he silently mumbled the words 'I love you'. And with a tension in his chest he knew he meant every syllable of it. He loved her with all his heart.

However gloom his world had been, she had always been there to lift his spirits. When his future had seen hopeless she had given him the opportunity to move forward. She had given him a home, a leg, an arm and all of her heart. Whatever he had to offer, it would never be enough.

She was almost finished, reaching for a cloth and a flacon from the tool case standing on the floor next to her. With the utmost care, she allowed some drops from the bottle to fall upon the cloth and began polishing the outward shell. When she reached the sole of his foot the sound of a snort left his mouth, making her look up. He was snickering and she softly giggled as she moved the cloth between the toes of the metallic limb.

"Phantom feels are a bitch." Luckily, he couldn't move the leg because it was disconnected, otherwise she would surely risk getting kicked in the face in reflex. His other foot tensed as if sympathizing for the one that was immobilized.

"Ready?"

The bottle and cloth were placed back in the box and he grabbed the sides of the bed. Closing his eyes, he prepared himself for that awkward and painful moment when the automail would make contact with his nerve system again. "Yeah."

It would be easier if his body would relax, but it automatically tensed anyway, anticipating the inevitable. A painful jolt shot up through his leg when the connection was made and the muscle in his thigh spasmed, causing the leg to twitch. Soon after he relaxed again and wiggled the toes and bend the knee before he stretched and placed it back on the bed.

Winry was standing beside him awaiting the answer to her unasked question.

"Perfect," He said with a smile. "Like always."

She returned his smile and her eyes sparkled. Always the automail nerd and always so joyfully thrilled after a compliment like that.

She grabbed a different bottle and rubbed her hands after dropping some of the liquid on them. Gently she rubbed the oil over the skin where it connected to the metallic parts of the automail. Applying the ointment to the scar tissue and softly massaging the muscles underneath.

Edward closed his eyes. Her touch felt so good. He never noticed the knots and discomfort the amputated part had to suffer until it was taken care off. Her skillful fingers working the tension out of his leg and as a side effect, the rest of his body. The human body was an amazing thing, being able to compensate and work with something so artificial. But the adaptation would never be natural, for it wasn't made of his own flesh and bones.

Automails were a blessing, but what if alchemy could aid in something different? By using the human body as a tool to regrow limbs? Why, they could repair houses, structures, anything, as long you abided the rule of equivalent exchange. But human cells held the power to regenerate. What if you could combine the healing alchemy from the east with the alchemy from the west? Couldn't you use those cells to multiply and regrow what was lost? Wouldn't that be amazing?

Looking at the woman attending to his leg, he kept that thought to himself. Although she would be happy to see him with a leg made out of his own flesh and blood, it would also break her automail loving heart. Besides, that idea was just an idea, yet. Maybe, when she would be too old to play mechanic anymore, maybe then the idea would have been realized, if it ever could be made possible. Maybe then, he would tell her. But bring it to her easy, of course.

"I think," she said wiping the sweat drops from her forehead, "that's it. You're good to go." But as she was about to get up, he took hold of her arm and pulled, making her stumble and fall on top of him.

He stared into the widened blue of her eyes and placed his hand on the back of her head. The moment he forced her lips on his own, he realized his dessert adventures had left his soul hungry for her. Much like the water and food his body had craved.

Pushing the hand he was still holding down and into his boxers, he said. "Yes, I think I am... ready to go."

Winry grinned smugly, her hand enveloping him. He had been ready for the first stroke, but not for the gentle pull and his heavy grunt filled the silent room.

"Well, mister alchemist," she coed sweetly, "you are indeed high maintenance."

"Win…ry…" He clenched his teeth. Her skillful fingers still slick with oil were a sweet bliss. She worked him like he was one of her tools. Expertly and with precision. After almost a year of marriage she knew exactly how to turn him into putty in her hands. Her fingers turning and rubbing over the base as her thumb added pressure on the tip. His pelvis lifted off the bed and into her touch. Straddling his legs, she grinned wickedly.

Luckily the moment the automail had been reconnected it had dulled his previous aroused state, enormously. Otherwise, he was certain he would have spilled into her hands by now. "Ah, Winry." He reached for her hand and wiggled his hips away from her touch. He didn't want to finish like that. But her fingers were still slippery and she wasn't making it easy on him, she enjoyed teasing him and was avoiding his attempts in getting her to stop.

A smirk spread across his face when an idea came to mind and he was amazed by his own clear thinking at that point, while all the blood flow was located in the lower half of his body instead of his brain. He bent both of his legs and pushed them upward in a quick motion. It made her loose her balance and she fell forward. Her hand withdrawing out of his boxers and being used to steady herself on his torso. With both hands on her hips he secured her and settled her on his pelvis.

She was wearing a short skirt, how convenient. It slid up as he forced her legs to spread by widening the gap between his own. He licked his lips when she pulled her tank top over her head and he pulled her down right after, covering her mouth with his own in a hungry kiss. He wanted to feel her naked skin against his own, her weight on top of him and in his embrace. He pushed the elastic band out of her hair, freeing it from the pony tail so he could roam his fingers through it. Her fingers had less luck in undoing his braid for he was lying on top of it. They only managed to pull some strands free.

"I missed you," he rasped against the sensitive skin of her neck and her back arched as she scooted more forward, giving him easier access to her chest as his lips descended, his tongue and mouth leaving a wet trail.

"I… ahh…. I… missed you too, Ed." Her hands pressed down onto his shoulders when he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Above his pelvis her hips grinded and created a tortures friction with each motion downwards.

One hand massaging a breast he leaned back as he moved the other one over her leg and inner thigh upwards, enjoying the sight of her arching body, her red flushed face and those swollen pink lips that parted with each soft moan that escaped them. He pushed the thin fabric between her legs aside, baring her to his touch. She was biting her lip as she tried to keep quiet while he stroked her, probably not wanting to wake Pinako. But he wanted that little triumph and used his knowledge from biology books over the years to aid him. His thumb rubbed firmly on that swollen part and two fingers slid inside adding pressure to the frontal wall, evoking a cry from her that made him even harder.

"Ed," she gasped as he set a movement of thrusts with his fingers in sync with the circling of his thumb. "I-I… need…"

He moved his other hand to his boxers and pushed them down enough to free himself and then placed it on her hip to coax her into alignment. After he had withdrawn his fingers she took hold of him and slowly lowered herself until she was resting on his hips. Pushing his pelvis up he groaned at the amazing feel of the connection. He took hold of her hands as she started to ride him. A slow rhythm at first in where he circled his hips each time she came down. His eyes watching the slight bounce of her breasts before they glanced down to look at where they were joined. It was extremely erotic to watch himself disappear into her body over and over again. And the lewd sound was turning him on incredibly.

But soon he pushed upwards in a different motion, urging her to a faster rhythm. Sitting up he clutched her to him, one hand feeling for a breast while the other added pressure on her lower back. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, holding him tight. Using his legs for leverage he aimed for deeper thrusts in the rocking movement the position allowed him to make. She took hold of his face and gazed into his eyes before she kissed him hard, her tongue battling his in his mouth.

When she pulled back she clutched herself to him her voice whispering hotly in his ear. "Ed, make me see stars."

Stars, the world, the door of truth, she could have it all. He moved one of his hands down between her bodies and started a stroke, her body responding immediately when he found the right spot. Soon she tensed around him and a little shudder within her caused a pleasant contraction that made him whine like a little puppy.

He fell backwards relieving the pressure somewhat of her clenching inner muscles and thighs, holding her hips and thrusting upwards as her rhythm faltered. He didn't need much and after a few pumps he spilled himself inside of her.

She sagged on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her. Her body scooting back for a more comfortable position allowing him to slid out of her as he softened. Both were panting, catching their breaths.

He laughed when her out of breath voice asked him: "So, how was Al?"

"You know, you're kinda ruining the moment here by asking about my brother."

Placing her hands on his chest she rested her chin on her knuckles. "You're not much of a talker. It's easier to get information out of you when you're like this."

He almost choked in his own laugh. Damn that woman for being right all the time and knowing him so well. "Al's fine."

He shifted beneath her. "You know," he said as he stroked through her damp hair, "I think Al is going to ask Mei to marry him."

Winry raised her head, excitement in her eyes. "Really!?"

"Yeah. We passed some mining facility on our way back to Xing and they were digging up diamonds and you should have seen his face, Win, like he was looking at one of your apple pies."

She giggled laying back on his chest, the fingers of her left-hand drawing circles on his torso. "I do hope his proposal is better than yours."

"Hey, ouch." Ed cried out as her fingers pinched his right nipple teasingly. "Mine was perfect."

She smiled. "For an alchemist. And where is my diamond?" She wiggled the fingers of her left hand demonstratively. The iron ring decoration her ring finger.

"You're not one for diamonds, Win." He replied raising his left hand as well, showing a similar ring. "Besides these being parts of what remained of my old arm automail, I thought the symbolism would mean more to you, my little, crazy gearhead."

She pushed against his chest "Who are you calling little?"

He grinned. "You. You're shorter than me."

She looked him sternly. "I remember a time that I was taller than you."

He turned his head to the side. "I don't remember."

Winry sat up and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Sure, you don't."

"Nope," he said looking at her trying hard to make a serious face. He loved it when she was like that. All stubborn and proud it made him want to pull her on top of him again. He was certain he could get his body ready for another round of home coming sex.

But she moved herself off him, picking up her tank top and rearranging her clothes, as she made her way to the door. Opening it and holding the doorknob in her hands she turned to face him.

"About that pie you mentioned earlier. I made an apple pie yesterday. There is still one piece left." She winked. "If you want a part of that you better hurry Edward Elric, because maintaining you works up an appetite."

He sat up. "One? There is only one left? What happened to the rest?"

"Well, since I'm eating for two now..." And she was gone. The door closing behind her.

Faster than the speed of light he was up, by the door and standing in the hallway staring at her back. "Two? What do you mean by that? Win...?"

She stopped for a second, turning her head and winked again before she proceeded forward towards the kitchen.

"Win?" He followed her, forgetting that he was only dressed in boxers, noticing his own wobbly steps even though she had just repaired his automail. "Winry?"

"Winry!?"

From the stairs, an elderly woman glanced down smiling. "Looks like she told him."

* * *

A/N: This story is a surprise gift for lenbarboza (tumbrl). I had seen fanart and screencaps appear on tumblr about FMA, but her doujinshi's and her enthusiasm for the series made me very curious to watch and read it. After the first episode of FMA Brotherhood, I was hooked ^^

I have started reading the manga recently and have a become a real fan. Up until now I haven't posted or reblogged anything about FMA on my tumblr yet, because of this fic. I really wanted it to be a surprise for her and without me posting or reblogging anything from FMA she would not suspect it that I would have seen the series and would never suspect me writing for it.

She is a huge fan of EdWin and her artwork and doujinshi's are amazing. She's a real sweetheart and she even made fanart for one of my InuKag works!

lenbarboza, if you read this, I hope you liked it. This one's for you. ^^


End file.
